This invention relates generally to image analysis, and more specifically to determining a dominant color of an image.
A digital magazine server provides digital content to its users via a digital magazine having various pages that each includes content items and information describing positioning of content items relative to each other. Digital content included in a digital magazine frequently includes images. To enhance user interaction with content items presented in a page of the digital magazine, the digital magazine server often includes text providing additional information about an image in the image itself. Additionally, including text in an image may allow the digital magazine server to reduce an image's size by using the text to describe content associated with the image, which may increase the number of content items presented in a page of the digital magazine. However, conventional methods for including text in an image often result in the text being illegible or obscured based on colors of the image.